leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SpotRudloff/New ARAM anti poke item
Hello guys. So I've been thinking lately about the big unbalance between some champions in ARAM. Once you get a strong poke champion, your win is nearly sure. Yes, of course, there's also strong CC team comps, but the poke is usually what tends to be the most important thing to win an ARAM. ARAM should be about playing a champion that you'd not planned to play for a long time. However, if you get Udyr and you see the enemy team has some range, you are screwed. I chose Udyr on purpose. I find him the most useless champion to be played in ARAM. He's an aura-item-stacking-deck champion there. There are few more, who are likely to do nothing. That made me think of some item that could actually do something about the that's coming to you and you have nothing but your skill of maneuvering. Also, the game is a bit boring if you only step aside enemy skillshots. And that's the time where the biggest gaps are made. The enemies farm and push to your tower => they get more XP and gold (gold isn't likely to be got, because people just can't accept the fact that they could also last hit, instead of denying the farm to each other). As I was thinking about the items I knew that the enemy team could get them too to profit - so the items would have to be profitable for one side only. They're just plain ideas with no maths in them. Item #1 *± 8 health regeneration *± 6 mana regeneration *± 200 health *Unique passive - Protection: Stores 40% of the damage dealt to your champion (up to 300 stored damage). After being damaged for more than 20% of your current health, the item waits 3 seconds. If you're not going to be hit again, the item heals you for (50 + stored damage) health over 5 seconds. (Starts storing immediately after the heal ended, but will not progress to heal again in 20 seconds.) *Built from: Ruby Crystal (475g) + Rejuvenation Bead (180g) + Faerie Charm (180g) => Combined price: 1000g So basically this item would be a protection against poke. It would be no use in team fights, because of the limitation of not being hit for the next 3 seconds. So the poking side's profit would be near to zero, I guess. Since they don't take sustained damage. Item #2 *± 8 health regeneration *± 200 health *± 20 armor *Unique passive -'' Guardian'': When under 10% of your maximum health, this item waits 3 seconds. If not hit within those 3 seconds, it shields you for (200 + 10 x level + 40% of the damage dealt by the last spell), 10% movement speed buff and 20 armor and 20 magic resistance until it's broken. It also breaks when you enter combat. (This item has 60 seconds cooldown.) *Built from: Ruby Crystal (475g) + Rejuvenation Bead (180g) + Cloth armor (300g) => Combined price: 1350g I know these items might be crazy and there could always be a way to use it when you're on the stronger side. The balance in that is the delay when the passive goes working. I need to hear your opinions on this, they'll be very appreciated. Thank you. Editing:' '''Removed mana regen and magic resistance from '''Item #2' and lowered the health. Also added what it'd be built out of and the combined price. Item #1 got it's mana regeneration lowered by 2. I updated the Item #2's passive, now instead of 10% maximum health, the shield has component of (200 + 10 x level) and also while it's on, it gives you 20 magic resitatance '''and '''20 armor so it'd not be so easily broken. Also when you enter combat, the shield is broken. The combined price got higher, but it's still affordable. Category:Custom items Category:Custom champions